


Metamorphosis

by Cuzo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuzo/pseuds/Cuzo
Summary: Korra allows Asami to accompany her to the Southern Water Tribe after her traumatic battle with Zaheer. During the course of two years, Asami realizes that she wants to be more than just Korra's friend. Developing Korrasami
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 15
Kudos: 216





	1. The First Night

**A/N: Hey there i'm Cuzo. Normally I post all my work exclusively on the fanfiction website but I've been urged recently to post some of it here. So I have decided to share all of my recent work with you all. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. The first night**

  
  


Far out in the middle of the ocean the water sparkled with fragments of light from the bright light of the sun. Each wave danced in the distance, forming a near perfect line where the sky almost seemed to touch down into it. The breeze was delicate, like a kiss from an old friend. Refreshing and timely. In this moment, for anyone else, there should be peace. Or at least some form of relief from the world around them. But that wasn't true for Korra. she sat perched in her wheelchair, locked in place at the front of the ship that was carrying her to the Southern Water Tribe in an attempt to begin her healing from one of the most prolific experiences she's ever been through. In the past, Korra had been able to overcome her battles thanks to the wisdom of people in her life like Tenzin and the help of her friends.

However, what came next wasn't anything either of them could have prepared for. Zaheer and his extreme idealities had left her broken in all three stages. Spiritually, mentally and physically. This wasn't supposed to be the way it happens. It wasn't what had been in her dreams as a child nor in the plan she set out to achieve that first day she set foot into Republic City. What happened...?

Korra leaned back into her seat with a long sigh, the rays of the sun shining lightly across her form warmed her skin but did nothing to the inner turmoil she was feeling. She would never admit it now, but there was a deep fear in her mind that whispered negatively that even a master healer like Katara could reverse what's been done.

"Are you okay," came a voice from a few feet behind her. Korra could hear the familiar footsteps of Asami raining closer with each click of her boot. Always the good timing with her.

When she was close enough to the woman in the chair, Asami reached out to place a caring hand on her shoulder. She had been watching for a while in the distance. Wanting to simultaneously give Korra space but also make sure her friend doesn't slip too far into the abyss as she's seen her do plenty of times. There was no way that she could image, even in the slightest, of what Korra was going through both inside and out. Perhaps maybe in thought of losing her mother but then again, Asami hasn't had to deal with a loss of herself. She could see it in the way Korra's eyes were void of the light they once had in them. The way her shoulders slumped forward in defeat and the slowly darkening rings beneath the auburn skinned woman's eyes from the lack of sleep. She watched for the three weeks coming up to Janora's ceremony as Korra seemed to nearly fade away. It was then that Asami knew she needed to step up to help her get through it. Even if that meant taking a break from Future Industries. At this point, Korra was more important.

"Yeah," was the seated womans response as she let the soft, gloved hand rest against her skin. The warmth radiating from it felt genuine in nature and she knew the choice of allowing Asami to join her was the right one. At first though, she was hesitant, not wanting the taller girl to see her in such a state. Maybe it was pride. Or maybe it was something deeper that made Korra hesitate. Either way, it was nothing to dwell upon now, Asami was here and she was glad.

A blaring sound of warning from the ship of their arrival startled both women as it began to near the dock. The Icey walls of the Southern Water Tribe slowly became larger as the ship sailed its way closer to the dock. The chill in the air took hold of Asami, causing her to shiver slightly. This was a new type of cold the long-haired woman experienced and was sure to button up her coat a bit more before the ship reached the shore, allowing her to stay by Korra's side up until their transportation came to a complete stop. It was then that she moved behind the chair to unlock the wheels and push it towards the ramped exit. 'One step at a time', she thought, deliberately trying to keep Korra steady as she lifted the chair onto its back heels to make it easier.

As they came to the end of it, Katara was waiting in her traditional water tribe healer attire. She took note of the current state Korra was in and quickly schooled her features to that of encouragement rather than the compassionate sorrow she initially felt. "Avatar Korra," she spoke once they were close enough, using the name purposely to show that even in this moment she thought nothing less. "it's good to see you," she says with a warm smile planted on her features.

At the sound of her name Korra did manage to look up in acknowledgement, though it felt like a lie. There was a deep and heavy feeling in her heart when it was spoken. She may have been the Avatar by birth but it certainly didn't feel as if it was a deserved part of her any more. Yet she still manages a barely there smile mainly out of respect than anything else.

That small smile wasn't lost on Katara but she's been a healer long enough to know when someone is taxed by more than just their physical injuries. There would be a lot of work to do and the sooner they could get started the better. Taking her eyes off of her soon to be patient, the healer then takes notice of Asami standing behind Korra's chair. Her Smile is the same, "hello Asami, will you be staying with us during Korra's treatment?"

The former mentioned takes a moment to look at her seated friend to be sure the permission to stay was still in place. Even if Korra had decided to change her mind right now, Asami would understand. This was her journey and she had every right to construct the pathway of her healing however she saw fit. The brief silence and the feeling of eyes on her catches the seated woman's attention and she looks up to see that her friend was waiting on a second confirmation. They made it this far and now that they're standing in front of that first step to healing, Korra knows for sure she doesn't want to do it alone. Its why she gives a small nod of her head to assure Asami that her presence was wanted. A relieved yet genuine smile graces her red lips as she gives a more confident answer to the patiently waiting healer, "I'll be here as long as she's willing to have me."

"Good," Katara responds and begins to take steps back towards the village where they would all be staying. "Then follow me, let's get you two inside and some warmer clothes for our first timed guest." She chuckles softly, having taken notice of the way Asami's cheeks had turned a bright red from the cold and knew for a fact that her thin, yet stylish, winter get up was certainly not enough to weather the cold there.

* * *

Korra sat quietly at the dinner table with Katara as the two of them waited for Asami to get changed. She hadn't even noticed how cold her friend actually was and didn't even consider to properly inform the taller girl on how to properly dress for their destination. That was selfish,' she thinks to herself. Here Asami was putting her life on hold to help her and she couldn't even do the simple task of giving her a heads up; though Asami hadn't complained one bit, or, even let on that her clothing wasn't doing the job. If it hadn't been for the reddened cheeks pointed out by Katara, Korra wouldn't have even assumed there was anything wrong. So much for being a good friend.

"Sorry I took so long," Asami states as she walks into the room; jarring Korra out of her initial thoughts. "I was having a hard time figuring out what goes where." Both occupants at the table looked up to see Asami dressed in complete water tribe gear. From the thick blue fur lined pants to a fitted long-sleeved tunic that stopped just slightly past her knees. A thick leather belt sat fastened along her waist and a pair of warm boots covered her feet in leu of the fashionable heeled boots she arrived with. It was definitely a sight to see and although Asami is a confident woman, she still felt slightly out of place.

"it's alright, you'll get used to it," Katara starts with a light chuckle. She knew first hand that their clothing could be cumbersome to someone new to it. "Have a seat, I'm sure after you've traveled all this way, the both of you must be hungry."

As instructed, Asami takes a seat at the table besides Korra. Taking a moment to spare a glance in that direction she watched as her friend all but played with her food; moving her fork around from dish to dish without actually bringing anything to her mouth. It was clear she was deep in her own thoughts and struggling with the notion of being present. A slender pale hand reached out to gently caress Korra's shoulder, causing her to look up and then towards the owner of it. Those green eyes were shining at her with encouragement and compassion. Again, there came the half-baked smile on Korra's end in an attempt to give some peace to her friend's inner thoughts before looking back down at her plate. When she still doesn't immediately eat, Asami retracts her hand and focuses on her own dinner in the meantime.

* * *

After an uneventful dinner, nightfall had come quickly and the two women were escorted to a room not far from where Korra's treatment would be. As Asami took control of the wheelchair, she helped to push it down the long, darkened hallway while listening to Katara explain that after such a long day of traveling, it would be best to start the process after a night's rest.

When their room was in sight Katara decided to walk ahead of them to open the door and show them inside. It was a fairly decent sized room with two beds, one on either side of the wall. Sitting between them was a desk beneath an octagon shaped window that gave perfect view to the full moon and dark sky riddled with stars. At first, it was a surprise to both women that they would share but the look was more prominent on Asami's face. It wasn't that she minded, it just came unexpected.

At the noticed apprehension, Katara leaned closer to the taller girl and spoke in a tone loud enough for just the two of them to hear. "She's going to need extra assistance in her state right now. And since she chose you as her partner, I thought you'd be more fit for the role than my aids here." Perhaps it was best that Korra had someone she trusted to help; without judgement of all the simple tasks she's used to accomplishing herself. It was why she asked to come along in the first place. And knowing that she would have more of a roll in her friends healing than being a simple spectator spoke to a part of Asami she hasn't quite explored yet, though she was grateful to be given the chance.

An instruction of where to be and the time to be there is given to Asami just as Katara takes her leave and wheels Korra inside. "Any preference on which side," she asks in a light tone with the hope of keeping the atmosphere easy for now. It's the first time they've shared a room together and she didn't want it to be awkward. Though it didn't really seem to bother Korra right now.

"Either one is fine," the auburn skinned woman responds and watches as she's wheeled to the far right, closest to the bathroom and closet. Asami positions the chair with one of the wheels facing the long side of the bed, making the task of getting from the chair to the bed a little easier. She even takes the liberty of drawing the covers back in preparation. At first, she only watches as Korra attempts to get into the bed on her own but notices how she struggles with being able to gather all of the upper body strength it took to actually make the transition. Just as the brunette starts to lift her behind from the chair, she groans out in a low tone from the sudden sharp pain that radiated from her arm all the way to her shoulder and upper back.

"I got you," Asami quickly says as she catches her. Bending down slightly she takes one of Korra's arms around her shoulder while her arm circles her waist in support. Using her legs, she helps to lift Korra from the seat and encompasses her own body weight to move the hurt woman towards the bed.

Korra uses her free hand to help guide her body fully onto it and sighs heavily when she's finally there. It's not the first time she's needed help getting into bed but it doesn't feel any less embarrassing. She was supposed to be the Avatar and here she was needing assistance for something she hasn't needed help with since she was four years old. It only seemed to solidify the point that she may never get back to where she was and the thought alone struck fear into heart. Suppose she was ruined for good?

****

The night seemed to creep by and after she was finally comfortable in bed the two of them were both asleep. Though the night only remained peaceful for one of them. As the moonlight shone through the room Korra's slumber began to turn into something far less relaxing. Even in her dreams she could feel her air being restricted and her limbs ultimately powerless. In her mind she's screaming for help but on the outside, it sounds like grunts and groans. She's sweating heavily through her sheets as her body relives its most tragic experience. It wakes friend on the other side of the room, causing Asami to jump up out of her sleep and get out of bed.

Quickly she pads across the room and watches as Korra outwardly projects a nightmare that only she could see. If she could jump in and tell her she was okay she would. But Asami had a good idea of what was plaguing her in her sleep and struggled with finding the proper solution. Does she wake her? Would that make it worse?

Standing above the twitching form of her friend, Asami quickly battles with all of the possibilities that her mind goes through and finally makes a decision just to speak. Touching or jostling Korra may cause a panic or even trigger her further and it was the last thing she wanted to do. Hopefully, her voice would be enough. "Korra," she tries, gently at first. Though it seems not to have an effect right away. "Korra...Korra please wake up. Wake up." Asami was nearly pleading at this point, it was almost as if she was unreachable, "Korra!"

In a panicked fashion, the former mentioned eyes suddenly burst open. Her chest rises and falls rapidly as her eyes scan the room to find confirmation that she wasn't on that mountain top anymore. Turning her head, she spots Asami and finds solace in worried yet gentle green eyes. Those weren't the eyes of her enemy; it was from her friend who had cared enough to save her from a wicked notion of herself. They stared at each other in silence. The adrenaline that was once coursing through her veins eased into the tears that suddenly flooded pale blue eyes. Reaching out without thinking, Asami pulled Korra into a hug where she allowed her to release her feelings freely. Without judgement or expectation. Her arms were wrapped comfortably around her sobbing friend, mindful of the acute injuries Korra sustained, "it's ok, you're safe here."

It may have been only the first night, but they have a long way to go.

* * *

**A/N: Hello from the bottom! I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think! This will be short multi-chapter story but due to life I'll only be able to update every 5-7 days. Either way, cant wait to hear from you all.**   
  



	2. Spirit Water

**Chapter 2. Spirit water**

The warm, brightly lit room was in direct contrast of what had happened just the night before. Morning did not come easy for either of them. Between Korra and her night terrors and Asami waking up to comfort her. Which turned into a constant pattern of lulling the troubled woman back to sleep, only for her to wake again less than an hour later in the same state. Her body was constantly battling to find some semblance of control; nearly taking residence in the fight or flight response. But there was no settling. No matter how many times those blue eyes would pop open to see she was safe. Nor how many times Asami repeated that same sentiment. Logically she knew, she knew she wasn't there anymore. On that mountain top with Zaheer, fruitlessly fighting for her last breath. So why couldn't her brain just accept that? There were two parts of her inner psyche consistently at odds with each other. A proverbial tug of war between logic and emotion, with the flag of peace being waged in the middle. If she isn't able to find balance soon, she'll never be able to find middle ground and that flag of peace will be lost in the mud.

A soft huff of air lightly ghosted the back of Korra's neck and jarred her from her thoughts. She had forgotten that at some point during the night, Asami had decided to crawl into the small bed with her.

_Asami..._

She turned her head then to come face to face with her slumbering friend. Blue hues scanned over Asami's relaxed features with a touch of envy. She wished she could be that still again, to sleep without worry or sudden flashbacks. But her nerves were frayed. Like electric wires that had been spliced then touched with water. Erratic, unpredictable and dangerous. Yet and still Asami still tried to comfort her. She was unafraid of being burned; sacrificing her own sleep for the sake of giving the brunette just a few minutes of reprieve. Korra had awoken a record of eight times. And each time Asami was there; with the last of her outburst landing the inventor in her bed to save the trip of that ten-foot walk across the room.

There was that soft sigh again from Asami...

_She must be exhausted..._

A feeling of guilt washed over her. If Asami was doing everything she could to help give her some relief; the least Korra could do was get better. But the most she could have done last night was to remain awake so her friend could get at least a few hours of sleep.

Her eyes then traveled down to witness their partly tangled body. The upper halves of the women's bodies were separated. But close enough to touch, mainly due to the lack of space the bed provided. However, that didn't stand true for their feet. With Asami being the taller one of the two, somehow one of her legs had found a way to rest over Korra's. Though she couldn't feel it. In fact, had she not looked down to see for herself, Korra wouldn't have even noticed they were there.

There's another shift beside her but this time she could tell that Asami was on the verge of waking up. Good, because she really needed to go to the bathroom.

_Pathetic_

"Asami...," Korra tried gently to ease her friend out of slumber.

"Hmm," it was more of a reflex than actual comprehension. The ebony haired woman was definitely teetering between being conscious and asleep.

"Asami...I have to go to the bathroom."

As if on cue, emerald green eyes were suddenly visible as Asami's eye lids fluttered open. She glances around the room and spots Korra's guilty face, finding it easy to deduce that she did not want to wake her after last night. "What's wrong?" After the events of last night, it made sense to assume something may not be right when she's being coerced from her sleep once more.

However, that question did nothing for the guilt Korra was already feeling, "uhm...nothing. I just...have to go to the bathroom. And your leg is on me."

"Oh," Asami then looks down to see that their legs were indeed woven together and sported an apologetic smile. "Were you up all this time?"

"Just for a little while," she lied. There was no reason to make her friend feel as if all her efforts were for naught. Even sealing her fabrication with an awkward smile.

"I didn't mean to trap you here," it's an effort to keep the mood light more than anything else.

"It's okay. I can't even feel it." Sadly, admitting that aloud only made her feel worse.

Rather than comment on the obvious, Asami simply removes her legs and sits up from her previous side lying position. "Do you need any help?"

"Just to the chair."

"Of course."

Korra then watches as Asami slides to the foot of the bed first to get to her feet. She then rounds the side of it to help sit her up fully. Before Korra is able to get up, Asami moves the wheelchair as close to the bed as possible to make it easier. With the taller woman's assistance, Korra is properly seated in her chair and rolled the short distance to the restroom.

"I...um, I can take it from here," Korra softly instructs, knowing the other woman was wondering just how far her aid would be needed at this point.

"Oh...right, Yes. Of course, you can. I'll just...be on the other side. Let me know when you're done." Asami easily takes a few steps back allow her some privacy.

* * *

The short walk to Katara's healing hut had to have been the coldest thing Asami has every experienced. Her nose had turned a bright crimson within the first few seconds of being outside. Though it was normally cold in the south pole, the heaviest of the winter season was soon approaching. So every gust of wind felt like a smack to the face. While Asami was dressed in the warmest clothes possible that were offered to her during her arrival, it did nothing for the exposed porcelain skin on her face. Yet she continued on, gloved hands holding on to the back of Korra's chair as she pushed forward. At the thought of the other girl she looked down and took note of how Korra didn't have nearly as many layers as she did. But then again, the south pole native was most likely used to it. When the hut was finally in view, Asami quickened her pace; desperate to get there in order to warm up a bit more.

It seemed as if Katara possessed a second sense of when the Avatar was near because the moment they were close enough to see the entrance, the elderly woman had already come out of her hut in greeting. Though the vast differences between how cold Asami was and how Korra seemed completely fine wasn't lost on her. She stands to the side to allow the two women in with a smile that never seemed to leave her face.

The chair was rolled carefully into the middle of the hut where a large bath had been drawn. But it appeared different from normal water. It had a luminescence to it that attracted people like a magnet. It gave off an aura of peace. As if, if someone were to dive into it, all their worldly fears would disappear. At least while submersed in it. Whether those effects actually lasted outside of the water, Asami didn't know.

"How are you feeling, Avatar Korra," there was that name again. And it was done on purpose for the second time. Katara had been extremely observant of Korra's behavior that night at dinner and deduced that her mental state was just as warn down, if not more so, than her physical self. It was a tactic, in its own right, for the process of remembering who the avatar was and all of the possibilities she possessed. However, Korra's path was hidden in the dark frames of her mind and Katara would be sure to bring light into it in any way she could.

"I've been better," the dark-haired brunette stated honestly. She had too much respect for Katara to even try to put on a false front. Her eyes are downcast soon after she speaks. As if the effort of sincerity for just that moment had caused too much pain. An admittance of how weak she had become.

The space around them dulled to silence but Katara didn't push any further. Instead she moves slowly over to Asami who was patiently waiting behind the chair for further instructions. With gentle hands, the healer takes hold of the handles to subtly let the taller girl know that it was okay to let go. "I've got it from here. But I do have a task for you."

Asami was almost reluctant to let go but she knew she was leaving Korra with someone far more qualified to handle this acute state that her friend was in. At the mention of the task she perked up, happy to not be deemed as useless during this time. "yes, of course. What can I do?"

"Actually," Korra starts in an almost timid fashion, "I'd like Asami to stay. If...that's okay?"

The request nearly takes both women by surprise. Though Katara's countenance settles into contentment. She's seen something like this before with Kya. But it wasn't time to say anything. In due time the younger women will figure it out on their own. "This is your path Korra, it's not my place to say who gets to come along. That choice belongs to you."

Korra's hand reaches out to take hold of the thick glove covered one of Asami and looks into emerald eyes, "do you mind?"

With a shake of her head, she squeezes the hand in hers back, "I'm here for you, Korra. And if you want me to stay then I will." She wanted her to know that she meant it when she told her three weeks ago that if she ever needed anything, she would be there for her.

Katara subtly clears her throat to gather both the women's attention again, "Let's get started. You may help yourself to some tea, Asami. I can tell you're still adjusting to the weather. It'll help you warm up." With a nod of thanks, the former mentioned walks off to where the stand was to quickly pour herself a cup of tea before returning back to the Avatar's side.

It takes a little help from Katara and Asami but soon Korra is submersed into the spirit water that covered her slightly above her collar bone. The feeling was conflicting in nature. In some parts of her body the water felt warm and comforting as if she were laying in plush cotton. Or a soothing hand from a loved one. But in others, there was a slight twinge of pain. Mainly in the places where she's taken the most damage. Perhaps part of the healing process of the water was gravitating to where it was needed the most and settling there to begin its repair.

At first, Korra is silent. Her mind split between being present and drowning in her own thoughts. Subtly, she's falling into a sea of 'what if's' and her surroundings start to be less apparent. Slipping away into a daydream of just what the world might be if she doesn't come back from this. Afraid to go down in history as the one Avatar who couldn't make it. Defeated by both a physical enemy and her own mental incapacity. But, is it really that far-fetched to let things lie as they are? Ever since Korra came to Republic City to exercise her birth right as the Avatar, she's been met with nothing but resistance and a targeted death warrant. It was becoming clear to her that maybe her dreams as a child were naive and the world just didn't want an Avatar anymore.

"It's best to release those thoughts than to harbor them in your mind," the voice knocks Korra back from the confines of her own self induced negative trance. Those blue eyes look up to find a pair of older, gentle ones looking back at her. Katara could tell where the younger girl had gone and gave her time to gather herself before bringing her back to their session. When Korra's attention is fully caught, she continues, "spirit water has a way of bringing light to all the places of imbalance."

There's a pregnant pause before either woman speaks again. Partly, Korra's a bit caught off guard with being so blatantly called out about her subconscious wandering. However, she should have known. Katara was one of the most intuitive people she's ever met and Asami's been known to bring her back to earth once or twice too. "I wouldn't know where to start."

The healer takes a seat near the tub to keep an aura of comfort in the room. "You can start where ever you'd like."

That was the thing. She didn't like any of it. It'd be easier if her mind would just behave and her body would act like the person she was before. She felt out of touch with her own body. Divorced from it. "It doesn't feel like I'm...here, anymore. I never thought it would be this way."

"Sometimes, our expectations of the world can leave us feeling empty when they don't turn how we thought. Its then that we learn to adapt."

"I feel like that's part of the problem. I've tried, but every time I do, I'm just met with something or someone else trying to tear me down again."

Even though Asami had bare witness to the events that put Korra in this state, this was the first she was hearing of just how deeply scarred her friend was straight from the source. It saddened her. And she hoped that her friend would be able to see herself again, how Asami saw her.

Katara gave a nod of understanding, "Aang used to feel that way too. He met many obstacles during his time, even as a young boy, that he had to overcome."

"How did he do it?"

The thought of her late husband brings a bright smile to her face. Even in memory he held a light that no one would be able to diminish. "He had to learn to trust himself and fully accept the roll of the Avatar. He came to understand that not everyone would agree with him, but he would do what he felt was best for the world."

 _What's best for the world.._.

"And you've always done what you thought was right," Asami says.

Maybe she did have a point, "do you think you can heal me, Katara?"

"That depends on you, Avatar Korra. I can only guide you as far as you're willing to go."

"What if I go as far as I can and it still isn't good enough?"

Katara gives a sympathetic yet encouraging look, "whenever we are trying to reach a new potential, we can't take our fears with us."

That seemed to resonate with Korra. And gave her just an ounce of the encouragement she needed. "Okay...I'm ready to try." She had found a small beacon of hope and would hold on to it for as long as it would last.

There was that determination Asami was used to seeing and she couldn't stop the bright smile on her face. Seeing some semblance of the friend she knew warmed her even faster than the tea did.

At the mention of Korra's willingness to get started, Katara stood from her seated position and began to focus her energy on the water the younger girl was currently seated in. It moved in small gentle waves, up and over the Avatar's form, gaining an assessment of just where to get started. During this time, Katara had formed a small frown across her countenance at the resistance she felt in Korra's energy. "The mercury poison has caused considerable internal damage."

Truthfully, that news wasn't surprising. Korra had long accepted the fact that it was the main, if not sole, purpose of her being in this position. "So how do I fix it?"

"Let's start small. Focus all your energy on your big toe, visualize it moving and build the connection."

 _Visualize it moving..._ She repeats in her head and focuses all her energy into the large toe on her left foot beneath the water. At first it stares lifelessly back at her aside from the small movement of the water brought on by her breathing. But then there's a shift in her energy. Its subtle but definitely there, she just had to keep going. Her eyes fixated on it even more intensely, willing all of her mind and body to accomplish this one feat. If she can just do this one thing...this one, minuscule thing, then all hope isn't lost.

How bad did she want it?

Seconds felt like hours and the room filled with a thickness of anticipation. Asami looked on closely, her heart beating in her chest as she tried to focus her own energy into the task. She wasn't sure whether it would really help or not, but it was worth the try.

And then...it happened, her left toe had given the slightest of movement beneath the water; elating Korra and striking a large smile across her face.

"You did it!" Asami exclaims excitedly with a look of pride and disbelief. Unable to help herself she leans forward to hug the part of her friend that wasn't submerged in water. Though her sleeves still managed to get wet. But that didn't matter, Korra was getting better and she wanted to be there to celebrate every small milestone the brunette was able to meet.

For the first time in nearly a month, a genuine smile sailed across Korra's features. Maybe she wasn't hopeless at all. Just maybe.


	3. Pai Sho

**Chapter 3. Pai Sho**

**6 Months later..**.

Korra gripped the sides of the balance bars with every ounce of her being to remain standing upright. It had been six months since hitting her first milestone beneath the comfort of the spirt water. Moving just one of her toes had forged a new sense of hope into the water tribe native. In spite of that, the few weeks of progress that followed the discovery had apparently stalled. At least in the mind of Korra. Shortly after regaining substantial enough movement in her lower limbs, Katara had suggested moving to the balance beams to assist the avatar in standing.

That was all she had to do, stand. But even that became an uphill battle. Her arms and upper back would beg for mercy as she tried to keep her stability and remain stationary on two feet. Physically she could do it, but willing her feet to move forward just hadn't happened.

Though her sapphire eyes could look down and see she was standing, the nerves required to connect the rest of her brain to her body seemed to still be under construction. She could barely feel the floor beneath her. Sure, she could feel pressure, but that was it. Even while bare foot, Korra couldn't tell if the floor was cold, hard, warm, soft or clammy. She couldn't feel the shift of the sheets during the small amount of time she was able to sleep at night. Or even when Asami would eventually come to sleep by her side after the second or third night terror would wake the avatar from a restless slumber.

_The nightmares..._

Those really hadn't gone away either. They've lessened a bit since she first arrived, sure. But that was mainly due to the fact that her friend had decided to share the bed in an effort to be a beacon of peace. To show Korra that even though she may have felt alone, she wasn't. The engineer had really taken on the role of caretaker in the last few months. Always making sure to keep the water tribe native on schedule with her therapy; that she ate at least half of her dinner and even going as far as drawing the bath water for her. Asami had a gift for being present but didn't smother or make the avatar feel any worse than she already did. There was always encouragement. Even when the darker skinned girl though she was stuck in the same spot as before.

Korra groaned through gritted teeth as she tried to straighten her back. Her calloused hands were shaking from the amount of effort put on to those beams. Sweat accumulated above her brow and down the middle of her back. It was only standing. Why was this so hard?

"Breathe Korra," came the encouraging soft voice of Katara. She had been watching the girl struggle. If she had a way to make things go as fast as the avatar would like, then she would do it. But this was up to Korra. After such substantial injuries her body was taking its time to find itself. While there may have been small changes on the outside, mentally, there was still a lot of work to be done. It was clear Korra's body still felt it was in danger. Still fighting for control.

Asami looked on with furrowed brows from across the room. These balance beams in particular were especially hard for Korra and she hated seeing her struggle. Over the past few months, more specifically in the last couple weeks, the avatar's confidence had dwindled down to less than half of what it was before. She was still trying, yes. However, Asami could tell that Korra was essentially betting on herself to lose. It was the one thing the water tribe native could expect and be right about. "You're standing even longer than before." Asami tried, her compliment falling on deaf ears. A couple weeks ago Korra couldn't make it ten seconds without needing to sit. Now she's gotten stronger, standing for a solid few minutes. Asami always noticed the small strides. She just wished her friend did too.

Korra's breath was erratic as she continued to stand. Maybe if she could take just one step. Just one. Then her confidence would return and she'd know for sure that there was progress being made. She gathered all of the determination she could muster and slid one hand forward on the bar; unsuccessfully ignoring the sharp pain it caused in her side muscles and groaned aloud. Her source of balance had been compromised. Yet she wanted to keep going, to prove to herself that she could get better.

The shift in movement wasn't lost on Katara and she continues to watch from the outer side of the balance bars. The healer didn't think Korra was ready for such a leap in strength but she wasn't going to hinder her strong resolve. Instead she remained close in case something went wrong or the avatar changed her mind.

With each breath Korra inwardly motivated herself to move. This was the last straw. If she could do just this, then the pain would be worth it.

Asami's sacrifice of her company and Katara working tirelessly on her healing would all be worth it. Perhaps if she used the same advice as before and try to visualize herself walking, then things would be easier. Looking down at her bare feet, she began to try to picture her foot moving forward. A fixated gaze boring into the lower limb pressed against the brown floor, willing her mind to do what she wanted. To be in control. However, her foot didn't move. The floor around her began to change and the image of the rocky, hard mountain appeared under her soles. All of a sudden, she couldn't breathe. Her lungs felt as if a boa had coiled itself around them and she was stricken with fear. She wanted to run from the sight before her eyes but couldn't find the strength to. It was like trying to run full force in a dream or fight underwater. No matter how hard she tried her efforts were fruitless. The attempt to look away only caused more harm as the memory of Zaheer pulling every last ounce of air from her body is played again. Forcing her to relive everything she felt that day. The avatar called out in fear, abandoning her previous endeavor and falling to the floor.

The thud of the wood beneath her was successful in knocking Korra out of her flashback. And while the image was gone, the muscle memory lingered for longer than she expected. When it does eventually pass, she remains there in shame and fear. "I'm done for today," Korra states with no room for negotiation.

"Okay," whispers Katara while Asami is immediately at the brunette's side, helping her into the chair to take her back to their shared room.

* * *

The walk back to the palace was quieter than it has ever been over the course of their stay and remained that way once they were inside. Asami could tell that maybe this was a time the avatar could use a moment to herself and left the room to grab something for them both to eat in hopes it would lift her spirits. Korra laid in her bed with her back facing the rest of the room. Today's treatment had left her in a bubble of doubt. Uncertainty radiated out into the room, covering the four walls in grief for her former self. This journey to health was as difficult as trying to catch a sun spot in front of her eyes. Visible but yet, impossible.

The creak of the bedroom door brings Korra back but she doesn't move, knowing it was more than likely Asami returning back from her trip to the kitchen. The voice she hears next confirms her suspicions.

"I bought you some seaweed noodles and kale cookies," Asami gingerly speaks with the small tray of food between her hands.

"You can put it on the table, thanks. I'm not really hungry right now."

"Oh, okay," the inventor tried her best to hide the disappointment in her voice. She knew Korra was going through a rough patch. But it was such a contrast from what she had seen before. There's a beat of silence before she spoke again. "You also have some letters from Mako and Bolin. It looks like Pabu might have sealed this one," green orbs look over the poorly sealed letter with a shake of her head.

"I'll read it later."

Asami lets out a defeated sigh and pads across the room to place the letters next to the untouched food. There was something in her that pulled at her heart strings as she glanced across the room to look at the Avatar that still hadn't moved. Her brown hair had cascaded over her neck and shoulders like it usually did when Korra removed the high ponytail. It was probably the most delicate thing Asami has seen from the water tribe native. It was so different...

If there was a way she could cut her friend's pain in half and throw it into the far ends of the earth she would. It was heartbreaking to see and knowing that a simple hug or words of encouragement weren't going to ease any of it caused tears to prick at the corner of Asami's eyes. While her pain was nowhere near what Korra was feeling, the thought of helplessness seemed to be mutual. But there wasn't time to dwell on that. She didn't need to feel sorry, she needed to be brave. To show unwavering faith in the avatar's ability to get better. Someone needed to believe in a happy ending and if Korra couldn't do it right now than it would be her.

Sensing the subliminal request for silence, Asami moved to the bed that was originally meant for her and laid on her back. Though she had unintentionally abandoned it for the sake of sharing with Korra to help with the night terrors. The room fell deafly quiet for the next passing minutes, leaving Asami to fall into her own thoughts about her company and the amount of work she'll have to do in order get things going again.

It's when she starts to fall asleep that she could hear shuffling from the other side. Peeking one eye open, she notices Korra take her time to turn the other way. The brown skin girl manages to sit up on her own and look out at the chair that was a little further than she could reach. Asami then does the same and starts to get out of the bed, "let me help-"

"-I got it," came the curt response from Korra that had the other girl furrowing her brows in confusion. This was the first time she had been snapped at. But that didn't matter to Korra right now. This was going to be at least one thing she could do on her own. With a strangled grunt the avatar pushes herself off the bed and slowly, painfully tries to stand. The discomfort is written across her face from the lack of support her body gave. Her weakened legs trembled from the stress of all her weight. With a heavy puff of air from her nostrils, the brunette began to ready herself to walk. It was only two steps. She had to at least be able to do that.

"Korra please-"

"NO! I can do it Asami," her frustration was clear in her tone as her heartbeat began to pick up. It was just two steps. She wasn't useless. She needed to prove that to herself. With a sense of purpose planted on her countenance Korra lifted her foot in an attempt to take a step. It didn't even need to be big. Even if she had to shuffle across, she had to get something. But alas her limbs were unkind and in the motion to place her foot back down, the other leg gave out to the pressure of her weight and buckled; causing Korra to collapse to the floor.

In a flash Asami is up off the bed and by her side. A dispirited groan is yelled seconds before Korra bursts into full tears. Every ounce of her being wracked with emotion as the dam she built in an effort to remain put together cracks until it completely falls apart. Everything that she was afraid of, that she naively tried to suppress in hopes that things would get better, rose to the surface. Overflowing her senses and weakening the ability to stand tough.

Asami remained quiet, holding Korra close to her chest as she sobbed; allowing her chin to rest against the shaky tuff of brown hair beneath her chin.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Word of Korra's break down had gotten hold of Katara who wisely suggested the younger girl take a day off from her treatment. Perhaps a mental and physical break was really something the avatar needed. At the news, Asami immediately tried to think of all the best ways to make this particular day lighter than the others. While the brunette was still asleep, Asami searched the room for something they could do together since she doubted Korra would want to go outside. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for but figured she'd know once she came across it.

It doesn't take much foraging to find a dusty pai-sho board laying against the side wall of the closet on the ground. There's a spark in her emerald eyes at the sight. This would be something they could do together that didn't take much physical effort and hopefully occupy Korra's mind with something other than her physical therapy. Kneeling down to her knees, Asami searches the bottom of the closet for the rest of the pieces to the game; haphazardly pushing everything else to the side.

The rumbling in the room eventually wakes the sleeping avatar, causing the inventor to sit back on her feet and look over at the bed Korra was currently sitting up in. The brunette rubbed the sleep from her blue eyes before landing on her friend who was wearing somewhat a goofy grin. Clearly, she was excited about something, making Korra raise her eyebrow in question of what Asami was doing.

"Sorry," the former mention started, "did I wake you?"

"Uhm...a little bit," she said nicely, not wanting to disrupt the good mood that Asami was in. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the pieces to the pai-sho board I found."

"Pai-sho?" Cyan orbs looked over at the clock, suddenly realizing how late in the morning it was, "Don't I have therapy soon?"

"No," a smile, "Katara decided you could use a break." With that the upper half of Asami's body disappears into the closet again to continue her search. "So, I thought we could play." She pauses then, realizing she didn't try to gage the avatar in her mood before just assuming she'd be up to it. "I mean...," the inventor sits back on her heels again, "if you want to."

Korra is quiet for a moment as she contemplates. She wasn't quite in the mood for something like a board game. Infact she would rather go back to sleep. But that look on Asami's face was hard to say no to. And her friend had already sacrificed so much. The least she could do was play one measly game. "Yeah...sure," she says rubbing the back of her head.

"Great," the inventor then returns to her task once more before finding a small brown leather bag tied with a string. Opening it up, she confirms her suspicion of it holding the pieces she needs and then carries both items to the bed. She was still clad in her pajamas and the comfortable light blue fabric of her pant and shirt ensemble made it easy to sit across from her friend to set up the board. "You do know how to play right?"

"I remember most of it. It's been a while though."

"Don't worry," Asami says while setting up the game for each of them, an obvious playful challenging smile on her lips, "I'll take it easy on you."

Korra looked down at her friend who was sitting with her legs crossed and upper body slightly bent over to set the pieces. The gentle call to challenge was taken with ease. It made it seem like her current handicapped state was nonexistent. Of course, Asami never pretended it wasn't there. But she never once made it seem like it was a permanent extension of Korra. Never once made her feel like she couldn't achieve anything she set her mind to in all of this. Asami really was a true friend. And it made her smile.

"Okay so you-" the inventor sat up then and noticed the light smile Korra was wearing. It was similar to the half one she would receive from time to time but what made this one different, was that it reached those deep oceanic eyes. The guileless reaction was beautiful. She didn't realize until now how much she's missed it. "Um, you can go first."

The pause in her sentence seemed to be lost on Korra and after propping herself up better with some of the pillows, she reaches forward to slide one of the small circular game pieces on to the square above it. Asami is next and after some thought she decides to move a corner piece first and watches the board for the other girls move. Somewhere in the thick of their game, Korra had become fully focused on the task at hand. The room fell into a comfortable quietude aside from the slide of game tablets along the wood.

Silence...

In these moments during the game there had been no thoughts of failure or pain. No flashbacks of that traumatic day. For just a few minutes, as fleeting as they were, the avatars mind was...still.

"I thought you said you didn't remember," Asami stated, breaking the brunette from her trance.

"What?" Korra focused back on the board, she had been so caught up in the task that she hadn't even realized she was about to win.

"I think you just swindled me."

"It wasn't on purpose. I didn't know I could still play," she moves the final piece in position. Her white lotus tile to the middle of the board.

"With a mind like yours, I think you can do anything." A genuine smile dawns pale features and once again her efforts are rewarded with one that matches. "Best two out of three?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

At the permission to go again, Asami starts to reset the game.

"Asami...," Korra says gently, gaining the other girl's attention, "thank you."

"Always."

Iroh was right, Pai-sho really was more than just a game.


	4. Find Your Way Back

**Chapter 4. Find your way back**

**One year later...**

Mid December had rolled around, bringing the coldest part of the winter with it. The wind howled from outside the window of Korra and Asami's room. There was a slight draft seeping through it that had both women hugging close. Somehow in the middle of the night, Korra ended up enveloped in Asami's hold beneath the blanket. The water tribe native could feel her friend's warm breath against the back of her neck as she slept. The tickling sensation gently rousing her from sleep. Korra sighs lightly as she shifted to bury her head further into the pillow to try and remain asleep a little longer. With the cold air in the room, Asami's hold and the thick blanket, she felt more comfortable than she had in the last few months.

The physical therapy was still hard but lately she's been making more progress. With last week being the best of it. Korra had managed to take four steps before her legs gave out. She didn't think much of it at first, but with Asami showering her with praise and encouragement, Korra felt as if she had just conquered the world. Her nerves were getting better. The numb feeling turning into pins and needles from time to time. Her body was had gotten far in the last year, though she still had a lot of her journey left to travel.

There's light movement from behind her and Korra smiles in her half-sleep state at the feel of Asami tugging her closer. It had become complete habit to share a bed together and the benefit of having someone close began to show itself. For the first time since her arrival, Korra went the last week without any night terrors. Sure, she may have had a bit of an eerie dream here and there. But Asami would always somehow sense it and cuddle close. The engineer had become something like a security blanket for the water tribe native. And Korra wasn't going to let it go any time soon.

They had become really close in the last year. Even Katara could tell. It was like Asami had brought a surge of energy into the room and Korra would always do her best when she was around. The proud smile that would present itself on pale skin whenever the avatar would make a small stride was reward enough. Even when she wanted to quit, there was something about Asami believing in her that would give her the small boost she needed to keep going.

There's more movement from the inventor but this time she shifts her legs, her feet landing on top of Korra's shins as they normally had these days. Usually the water tribe native was used to it. But today, something was different. She felt the weight as normal, yes. But there was another sensation that followed.

They were...cold.

The icy feeling against her warm skin shot a signal to her brain and her eyes popped open. Korra tried to move but with pale arms being wrapped so tightly around her and the length of Asami's legs, it made it a little difficult.

"Asami your feet are cold," She mumbled into her pillow, trying to wake the other woman just enough to move. However, Asami didn't hear it and remained in place. With a sigh, Korra turned halfway onto her back. It was the most she could do in the strong hold. Blue eyes catch sight of her sleeping friend and for once she doesn't feel envy. She feels...warm. Asami was probably one of the most beautiful sleeper she's ever seen. It was so peaceful. Those same eyes traveled down to nude lips that were puckered slightly from the pressure of the pillow her head was resting on. And just for a second...a brief millimeter of a moment, she wants to know how'd they feel. A tanned hand reaches out slowly, cautiously, wanting to swipe her thumb against the skin. But then she pulls back. That wouldn't be right. They were just friends and Asami may find it weird.

Instead she continues to watch for a bit longer. However, it doesn't last long because Asami begins to wake, feeling the sensation of someone staring in her dreamy state. Emerald eyes are soon exposed and the first thing she sees is a smiling Korra. The brunette had been doing that more often lately. It was a pleasant sight to wake up to. With a sigh of her own, she leans back to remove her arms to then rub at tired eyes. "Since when are you up first?" Asami muses, usually she was the early riser and would have to wake Korra up in time to eat before her therapy.

"Your feet are cold."

The inventor looked down at their tangled feet, which seemed to happened every morning and moves them over to a bunched up part of the blanket. "Sorry," she says with a chuckle that turns into a yawn. Though a second later, the gravity of what Korra just said hit her. "Wait...you said my feet were cold."

"Yeah..." the water tribe native dragged out in confused tone. Maybe her friend was still tired.

"Korra," there's excitement in her voice now as she sat up fully with a wide smile. Korra looked up at her with her eyebrows raised in alert but still a bit unsure what was going on. "You've never been able to tell before."

And now it dawns on her. Asami was right. Any other time she could feel pressure and maybe a poke here and there. But she hadn't been able to differentiate between hot or cold, rough or soft in her lower extremities for a while. "Wait...you're right." And now the excitement was equal.

Pulling the blanket back, the inventor changes her position to sitting back on her heels and then leans forward to place her hand on Korra's shin. "Can you feel that?"

Korra nodded in response. She wanted to jump for joy but didn't want to get her opens up too soon. She had done it too many times before and wanted to be absolutely certain that this was real.

"How does it feel?" Asami asks, placing her hand firmly down against the pajama covered leg.

"Warm," Korra answered, an overwhelming feeling of pride beginning to wash over her.

"What about here," a pale hand moves down to olive toned feet and places her palm to the middle of the sole. "How does that feel?"

"Still warm," her heart started to beat in her chest.

Without really thinking, Asami moved closer and began to blow cool air against Korra's feet, elated when the avatar quickly moves away.

"Thats cold!"

Asami sat up then to look at her friend, eyelids laced with budding tears. She knew something like this was huge and to be there to witness it filled the engineer with gratitude.

"I can feel all of that," Korra brightly states and sits up fully. She could feel the soft slip of the sheets along her skin, basking in the feel and rubbing her legs against it even more.

"You look like a beattlecricket," Asami teased with the way the avatar was rubbing her shins together. The two shared a soft comfortable laugh. Getting a sudden idea, the taller girl slides off the bed and got to her feet. She rounded the side to where Korra was and held her hands out. "Come on."

Korra watched with interested furrowed brows. Her eyes went to the set of pale hands in front of her and then to her friend's face. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see if you can feel the floor."

"Um, I don't know Asami." The thought was nerve wrecking. She had only been able to stand with the support of the balance beams and wasn't that confident she could do it on her own yet.

"You don't have to walk. I just want you to stand. I promise I won't let you fall." An encouraging smile settled on her face and she kept her hands out. "Do you trust me?"

That final question made Korra contemplate her next move. She did trust Asami. She trusted her more than anyone she's ever met before. The water tribe native takes in a large breath and swings her legs around. Her toes lightly touched the floor, the cool wood flooding her senses. Looking up in emerald eyes she takes hold of Asami's hands and stands to her feet. Her soles are next to press against the ground and she chokes a sob at how the feeling spreads through the entire bottom surface of her feet. She looks down to confirm what she feels.

"You're okay," Asami coaches and holds on to Korra tightly. "Just keep looking at me." When the avatar's head lifted, the taller girl keeps her look of encouragement and takes one step back, urging Korra to follow.

Blue eyes never left green as she did so. Her hands were holding on to Asami's with a vice grip but being able to feel the ground this time helped her balance. Step by step Korra followed Asami's guidance. The taller girl kept her pace slow and deliberate, making sure the other woman was firmly planted before she moved again.

And then it stops, their hands still connected as Asami's smile grows as wide as it could. Pearly teeth on full displace as she stared into cerulean eyes. "Korra...look," she says gently, not wanting to break the trusting bubble they were in. "You made it across the room."

The news catches tanned ears and Korra looks around. She was standing near the other bed that had originally been meant for Asami. It was more than the four steps she had managed to take before with Katara. This was at least ten. And she had done it, easily. Her gaze goes back to the woman in front of her as a look of pure gratitude crosses olive toned features. "Asami..."

"I told you, you can do anything Korra. I believe in you."

_I believe in you..._

Those words played over and over again in the avatars mind. With one final step she leaned forward, ungracefully falling into a hug. Asami is caught off guard for just a second but soon her arms are around Korra's torso; holding her close to keep them balanced and sighing into the soft brown hair against her cheek. "Thank you," Korra mumbles into Asami's neck.

"Always," she answers genuinely and continues to keep them embraced together for as long as Korra's body would allow.

* * *

**6 months**

Over the course of the next six months Korra got stronger. Within two months she mastered the balance beams and eventually graduated from the wheel chair to forearm crutches. The new sense of independence boosted her moral to work even harder. And now, a year and a half later since her arrival that fateful day on the ship, Korra could stand on her own two feet without assistance. Now just came a time to train for endurance. Asami started to join her at the makeshift gym Katara created for weight training to build muscle. It was extremely hard at first, but the avatar had fallen into a rhythm soon enough and eventually received the 'okay' to start practicing her bending.

Its late in the night when Korra roams the halls of the palace. Tomorrow would be her first day of training and to say she was a little worried was an understatement. Though she's made substantial progress now, there was still the notion of whether or not she'll be able to be the way she was. That fiery, powerful avatar inside felt like it was miles away. Not to mention she couldn't get into the avatar state at all. Maybe something was still wrong. What if Zaheer actually ruined her? The water tribe native was beginning to think that what the anarchist did left a permanent scar on her confidence and subsequently on her identity.

"There you are," came a voice from behind that jarred Korra from her thoughts. Even after nearly two years, she never understood how Asami kept such perfect timing. She turned around in the direction of the voice and smiled at the pleasant face. Her previous mood somewhat fading. Asami continued, "you are a lot harder to track down now," she teases.

Korra chuckles slightly and waits for the taller girl to catch up, "sorry. I was just taking a moment to think. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, you just looked kind of down after your workout today. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh," she rubs the back of her head. Of course, that's why Asami was looking for her. "Take a walk with me?" Korra extends her hand out towards the other woman.

"I'd love to," she takes the offered palm and places hers on top of it. The two walked in silence to the front of the palace. The halls soon gathering the light of the moon from the balcony that was coming into view. Korra leads them both outside and to the waist height gate that would keep them from falling over. The sky was a navy blue with swirls of green and purple swirling throughout. It was the most beautiful thing Asami has ever seen. "I've never seen the night sky like this," she says without taking her eyes away from the view.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." There's a beat of silence before Korra speaks again. "Asami...can I talk to you?"

There was apprehension in the avatar's voice and the inventor picked up on it right away. She peered her gaze from the sky and looked over at her friend who was still looking out at the landscape. "You can talk to me about anything, Korra."

A small smile graces Korra's features and she turns her head to begin to express her thoughts. However, she's suddenly rendered silent. There was something about the way the southern lights shined against Asami's skin. Her features were illuminated in all the right places, drawing the shorter woman in. Blue eyes scanned the face she had looked at every day for a year and half, recognizing that in this particular moment, it made her heart skip a beat. Had Asami always been this beautiful? Korra knew she was attractive, yes. But tonight... under theses skies, it was different.

"Korra?" Asami says noticing how quiet the avatar har gotten, "whatever it is you can tell me."

"Uhm," she stammered briefly before catching her barring's, deciding to look out into the sky to make it easier "I'm worried about tomorrow."

 _Ah, so that's what has been on her mind_ , Asami mused. "You're afraid you won't do well?"

"Yeah...how'd you know?"

Asami chuckled partly at the avatar's confusion, "I've been here with you for nearly two years. I think I know you by now."

Korra hums a short quip and nods, "you're right. I think we've gotten to know each other pretty well." She turns then, finding Asami's eyes and allowing herself, for just a few minutes, to embrace how entrancing they were. "Asami...I really can't thank you enough for being here. You really didn't have to but you did. You gave up so much for me."

The inventor's eyes soften then, Korra's words were wrapped in sincerity and hit her right in the heart. An ivory tone hand reached out to touch the other girl's shoulder as she wore a bright grin. "Nothing I would have done back in Republic City would mean as much to me as making sure you're okay. I-" She had to stop there for the fear of saying too much, too soon. Asami had come to terms with her feelings the day she watched Korra have metal poison ripped from her lungs. But now, after all this time together, they evolved into so much more. Yet she wasn't sure if Korra was there or even felt the same. "I think tomorrow you'll surprise yourself with how far you've come. I'm proud of you."

Those words rang through Korra's ears and coiled around her insecurity, lessening the tight squeeze it had on her confidence. "Maybe you're right. I have to at least try," she watched as the engineer nodded her head with a hum. "Thanks, Asami," taking a step closer she pulls her friend in for a tight hug. Her nose filled with the soft vanilla scent that had come to bring her comfort. She could feel slender arms wrapping around her in return, just as tight. Slowly, Korra pulls back, but she doesn't let her hands follow. Instead they hand loosely around Asami while those cerulean eyes travel up to meet emerald.

They really were hypnotizing.

They both stood there in silence. Each seemingly to contemplate whether what they were thinking was the right move. Asami starred down at Korra, her gaze falling to tanned lips and then up again to oceanic orbs. Tentatively, she leaned forward, rapidly splitting her gaze between her desired target of the avatar's lips and Korra's eyes. Looking for a sign to stop. But it never came.

Instead Korra surprises her and tilts her chin upward to meet ruby red. Softly their lips connect and two pairs of eyes slip closed. Olive toned hands reach up to cup ivory features keeping them close. Asami stays willingly and swipes her tongue at a bottom lip for entrance. She's granted access almost immediately and slips her tongue into the avatar's mouth. Tasting and cementing it to memory.

Korra's hands clutched the fabric beneath her fingertips. What she felt now was different than anything else she experienced. This was genuine and real. She thought about all the times Asami was there for her, providing encouragement when she needed it and compassion when she wanted it. The inventor had become her confidant in every sense of the word. A calm to her storm.

Air became a necessity for both women, forcing them to pull apart. Slowly their eyes opened to reveal flushed faces. They both chuckled at what had happened. Though there wasn't even an ounce of regret in the air that surrounded them. The kiss was mutual and they both understood that.

"Is this what 'taking a walk with you' is like now?" Asami says first in jest.

Korra chuckled and rubbed at her head, "I... wasn't expecting it to turn out this way. But...I'm not upset it did. Are you?"

Asami shook her head, "no. I've been wanting to do that for some time."

Blue eyes widen, "really? Why haven't you?"

And now ivory cheeks turned an even deeper read, "it was never the right time. I couldn't think about that while you were trying to get better. And... I didn't know if you would feel the same."

"Oh..., Asami...I've been thinking about it too."

That catches the former mentioned by surprise, "you have? When?"

"After you helped me walk across the room that day. I wasn't sure what it was completely until a couple months ago. But I know now and... I guess I want to explore it. I've never been in this situation before. Well...with another girl."

Asami caught the blush across the avatar's cheeks. It was adorable in her eyes. "Thats okay. We don't have to rush anything. We'll take it slow, okay?"

"I'd like that."

They both share a smile as they pull back from each other. Korra places her arm around Asami's waist as they turn back towards the bannister and look out into the sky to enjoy the view and newly expressed feelings.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter left! I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far. It's been a treat to write. Next chapter will be up next week. Until next time.**


	5. Step into yourself

**A/N: I thought long and hard about where to add an intimate connection (smut) in this chapter but it just didn't feel organic for where they are in this fic. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this short story. Thank you all for reading Metamorphosis.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Step into yourself**

Bending had come a lot easier than anything else Korra had to relearn throughout her time at the southern water tribe. It was a welcomed familiarity. Of course, water came first. It was her natural ability from the start and could possibly never truly be lost. Fire was next and came on strongly. But earth bending took a little longer. She had to build more of a stronger physical stance before she could really control it the way she wanted. Air had taken the longest but she got the hang of it as much as the others. Sure, she could bend just fine. But the fighting...

That was different.

No matter how much Korra tried to find her rhythm she couldn't. She was a step slow, gun shy and hesitant. Attacks that she would normally evade in the past landed every single time. Why couldn't she find that inner fighter again? She may have been a little bit rusty, yes. But it's never been this hard. After all the therapy, the tears, pain and perseverance, Korra wanted at least one thing to just...be.

Sighing to herself, she walked off the sparring ground with her practice helmet in her hands. Her eyes were down casted until she came to the exit and spotted a pair of familiar feet. Korra's gaze then moved up towards a face she's come to love seeing every day and gives a wired smile.

Asami saw right through it. She too had noticed how different Korra's fighting style changed. The water tribe native was more cautious and afraid. Almost fighting panicked. The avatar's body may be healed, but mentally, she had a long way to go. "You did good today," Asami stated as she offered her hand to her sullen...friend? Girlfriend? It's been a little while since they confessed their feelings but neither one has said whether or not they were officially dating. It didn't need to be discussed yet. At least not while they were able to exclusively enjoy each other's company while staying at the southern water tribe palace.

Korra takes the outstretched hand in hers, taking note of the difference at Asami's cool palm against her warm somewhat clammy one. The two strolled in comfortable silence along the pathway, piles of snow huddled up on either side from being cleared away. "Thanks," Korra finally muttered after realizing she was spoken to some time ago. "I still don't feel like I'm getting anywhere with it. I thought once I got on my feet that I'd be able to get back into how I was before, everything."

"Korra, you've already come so far from where you were when we first got here. Give yourself time."

"I feel like that's all I've been doing," and she was beginning to get frustrated with this new stage of her journey. She just wanted to be herself again. To get back that control she once had. Not to mention that Korra hasn't even felt Raavaa at all yet.

"Maybe you're waiting for the wrong thing." At the confused look in blue eyes, Asami continued, "with everything that's happened, you're not going to be the same. Maybe you should look at who you are meant to become instead of what you were."

"What am I supposed to become if it's not the avatar?"

"Korra, the avatar is a part of you but it's not all you have to offer." Asami stops walking then and lightly tugs at the hand in hers to make Korra turn her way, allowing them to be face to face. She could see the small amount of doubt in the water tribe native's eyes. It was natural to be unsure of change. The engineer had been through her fair share of forced new experiences after losing her mother and subsequently her father. If anyone knew what it was like to break through the cocoon of their former self in order to move forward, it was Asami. A pale hand reaches up to rest against Korra's chest where her heart resided beneath the skin. "You have to focus on the person who is in here, let it out and learn to love them as they are now."

Korra placed her hand over Asami's as it laid against her chest. The threat of tears pooled at her eyelids. There was no way she'd be able to grow if she kept holding on to the past. It was time to let that go. She just needed help in learning how to do that. Korra tried to find the words to express how she felt in that moment but came up with nothing. However, the avatar knew Asami understood her feelings when she felt a pair of soft lips pressed at her forehead. A smile blossomed on Korra's face from the affection, her eyes closing to revel in the warmth she felt around her soul.

* * *

The hot stream of water coming out of the shower head pattered firmly against Korra's skin. She had opted to take a shower as soon as her and Asami got back to their room. After her sparring session she definitely needed it but, she also wanted to think about what the engineer said to her on their walk back. Maybe she was on the wrong path to herself. Perhaps the reason why she couldn't go back into her old ways was because it simply didn't exist anymore. Korra sighed as the water ran down her back, starring at the opposite wall. She wasn't looking at anything in particular since her thoughts had taken over all other parts of her brain. Standing in autopilot.

An olive toned hand went to rest on the same spot Asami's did just over an hour ago. Had she truly been neglecting what was in front of her? Is that why she can't feel Raavaa?

It could be the reason why she's hit a proverbial wall in her healing. Maybe she was simply running the wrong race. A sigh leaves her lips as she grabs hold of her bath sponge and starts to clean herself. For a moment she remembered when even such a simple task as bathing seemed unreachable. The suds rolled down the olive toned form while the memories of her progression played in her head. She really had come a long way. Perhaps it was time to move on. Time to leave the shelter of the southern water tribe and find the person inside she was meant to be. Even Asami knew there was more there before she did.

The thought of the other woman right in the other room outside the bathroom door came to mind. If she wanted to go on this search...should Asami come too? Would she? Is it selfish to ask? The engineer had already given up so much. From what she understood, Future Industries was still up and running. As for how Asami managed, Korra wasn't sure. The taller girl would always change the subject and reassure her that everything was fine. Often times just wanting the water tribe native to focus on getting better.

And she was better now. Well, mostly. She had to figure out how to get past this road block to recovery. To set foot into the next stage. Her time home had come to an end. At least that's what she thought.

The shock of cold water abruptly jarred Korra from her thoughts and she yelped slightly in surprise. Apparently, she had been in there so long that the warm water had run out. Sure, she could heat it up herself. But the avatar figured she had already been in there long enough. Rinsing off the rest of the soap, Korra soon cuts the water off and steps out. She quickly dries off with a towel and opens the door to leave the bathroom with it wrapped around her.

Instantly her eyes go to Asami who was sitting in the bed they've come to share with her nose in one of the letters their friends sent. Which she still hadn't answered. Well, Asami did for the both of them. So at least there was some input form Korra, if not directly.

Still in a towel, she walked over to the dresser to find clothes to put on, catching Asami's gaze in the process. It was funny how things had changed. How comfortable she's come to be around the other woman.

"I almost went in there to check on you," Asami says in a playful tone. "Everything okay?"

Korra gave a small smile and sat on the bed across from the engineer, letting the clothes she chose a few minutes ago sit in her lap, "Yeah, I was just thinking."

The letters that Asami was currently reading became a second thought once the avatar was in front of her. She placed it down to the side and looked up with a curious expression, "Well you were in there a while. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think you were right," Korra started immediately, there was no reason to beat around the bush. Emptying her mind with Asami had become an easy habit to maintain. She didn't feel the need to hide her thoughts or feelings. Even the most difficult ones were met with care from the other woman. Never once making her feel judged or ridiculed for what she expressed in moments of vulnerability. At the puzzled expression she was given, the avatar continued, "about letting the person inside out. I think I've been moving in the wrong direction this whole time."

Perfectly manicured eyebrows lowered themselves from the confusion they once held and softened in understanding, "I wouldn't say it's wrong. Maybe you've just gotten as far as you could this way. And it's time to try something new."

"Maybe...Maybe this means I should go back."

"Go back? Where? To Republic City?"

Korra nodded.

"Really? Are you sure you're ready for that?" Sure, it's been two years and a few months since they've been there. And Asami would support anything Korra wanted to do. But she needed her to be sure before they would pack their things to go back home. It almost seemed like a foreign concept...home. For a moment she wondered what everything was like in Republic City. Had they missed a lot? Asami read all the letters from Mako and Bolin, even replying to most, but she still was curious as to how they were doing. And then there was her business. She had managed to keep it afloat. Though she couldn't deny that it needed more hands-on attention from her. Yet, she couldn't figure out how to approach that subject without Korra feeling like she was going to abandon her. Then again... she didn't regret her choice. Infact, despite all that happened, to witness front and center how Korra has evolved was one of the best things she's ever done in her life. At least to her. Korra was more important than Future Industries. And if it came down to making the ultimate choice, she'd choose Korra.

"I think so," the water tribe native answered after a few moments of thought. "Katara has helped as much as she could. And if anyone could help me find my way back to Raavaa and... this new version of myself, I think it would be Tenzin."

"He does have quite the track record, doesn't he?" She teases softly.

"Yeah, he helped me to see things I was too naïve to notice since my first day on the island. Now that I can get around fine and my bending is back, maybe I just need guidance? Katara helped me physically and Tenzin can help me spiritually. I think we should go to Air temple island."

We? Did she say we? "You want me to go too?" Asami didn't mean to sound as surprised as it came out. But part of her was. Yes, she had gone through this journey with Korra but, she never knew just how far the avatar was willing to let her ride along.

"Yes of course I do. Katara and Tenzin can help with the physical and spiritual side. But...You've helped me emotionally. You were there for me when I couldn't even be there for myself. When I wanted to give up, when I was frustrated and everything. You helped get me through it. I... really would like it if you'd stay with me a little longer." And then it hits her. Asami had already given up more than two years of her life with this. Perhaps she was asking for too much. Surely the other woman had her own life to live. "I mean...if you want to. You don't have to. It's your choice."

"Korra...I...," she paused while trying to find the words to express how she felt as best she could, "I'd love to go with you. I could even check in on Future Industries a lot easier from there and still support you. But only if you're ready."

At first, Korra winced when Asami hesitated. Expecting rejection or thinking she was foolish for asking more of her. But after all this time, she should have known better. "I am. Especially if I have my girlfriend there with me. And I don't want you to give up on your company. I know it's important to you."

Hold on...

"What did you say?"

Korra raised a brow, "that your company is important to you?"

"No. What you said before that."

_Oh._

Cocoa skin turned a deep shade of red when she caught on to what Asami was asking. Did she overstep? Isn't that what they were? Sure they didn't talk about it but, they might as well be together now. Right? "I um...called you my girlfriend. Is that wrong? I'm sorry it slipped. I didn't mean to assume anything. If it's too much or you're not ready I could just-"

"-Stop. Korra, it's okay. I like being thought of as your girlfriend."

"You do? Because...I had been meaning to ask."

"Really? Why haven't you?"

"I guess...I was nervous to? I like where we are and I didn't want to mess it up."

Asami gave a small smile and moved from her seated position towards Korra, planting a chaste kiss to plump tan lips. "Yes. I'd like to be your girlfriend."

The kiss most definitely catches the avatar off guard but she returns the gesture nonetheless. A soft but goofy grin was left in its wake once they separated. "Well, okay then."

They both shared an easy laugh as Asami returned back to her previous position. "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as the next ship comes back. So, next week? I'll talk to my parents about it tomorrow."

"Okay, next week it is." There's an easy silence that falls in the room. A mutual understanding of what was to come and acceptance of the new journey they would soon be embarking. "You should probably get dressed now," Asami teases, allowing emerald orbs to roam the towel that covered Korra's body. It would be some time before the brief thoughts in the engineer's mind could be acted on. She didn't think the other woman was ready for something that intimate yet. Especially not ten seconds into the declaration of exclusively dating each other. That will come with time, like everything else.

The water tribe native seemed to suddenly remember she was still half naked and nods with a soft chuckle, her cheeks turning a gentle shade of red. "Right. I forgot. Sorry."

"I don't mind," though now she's teasing. And the deepened tone of crimson in Korra's face was satisfactory enough. Soon the water tribe native is off the bed and on her feet to get dressed while Asami went back to reading their letters.

* * *

**One week**

The week came and gone a lot faster than either woman anticipated. And now they were less than an hour away from departure. It took some persuading for Korra's parents to agree. But after some encouraging words from Katara and the notion of Asami being there by her side helped smooth things along. So now, here they were, carrying the last of their belongings to the dock. A bookbag on each of their backs. Korra and Asami took turns hugging everyone who came out to see them off. The longest ones being from Katara and Senna.

The blare of the horn from the ship caught each woman's attention as the time to board had finally arrived. Taking a deep breath in, Korra looked over to Asami, releasing it once she's met with an easy grin. "I guess it's time." The avatar thought back to when she first arrived. Wheelchair bound, feeling structurally damaged from the root up and unable to even recognize herself or the potential to get better.

Yet here she was, on her feet again, grounded and eyes set on a future that she knew was in her grasp. She'd learn so much about herself, how strong she could be and the gravity of what it meant to have a full support system. Part of which would be with her in this new stage. Korra felt a slender hand slide into her own, locking their fingers together. A physical representation of what the avatar already knew. That someone would always be in her corner, no matter what. A link in commitment to see this thing through, with each other.

Asami could sense a little hesitance from Korra but that was to be expected. A lot of things were about to change and it could be frightening for anyone. Especially after all that the water tribe native had been through. The engineer lightly squeezed the hand in hers, letting the avatar know that she was there. She had meant it on that first day, when she said that she would be there for as long as Korra would have her. And she was there to prove it again. "Ready when you are."

Korra took another breath, letting go of all the negatives that had been endured with an exhale. Making room for what was to come. Keeping her hand in Asami's, she starts to walk forward to the ramp. Her eyes began to pool with unshed tears as she realizes she's able to walk it on her own. A direct contrast to that first night. The manifestation of her hard work on display right in front of her. She continued to climb up until they reached the top, waving one last time to the patrons that were still on the ground below as the ship began to sail away.

Asami lead them to the front of the ship, looking out into the ocean. The sun was still high in the sky. Not a cloud in sight. The rays lighting a bright path to their new adventure together. Korra smiled, truly smiled, as she stood next to Asami. Yes, she had a long way to go and wasn't anywhere near where she needed to be to fully take on her new role. But with Asami by her side, she was filled with a new sense of determination and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Why are you crying?" The engineer asks after setting sight on the tear that had slid down Korra's cheek, reaching forward to clear it with her thumb.

"Because for the first time in two years... I know where I'm going. I feel, like I'm... on my way to myself." She sniffed, "that probably doesn't make any sense." A watery laugh.

"It does," Asami reassured, "that's hope. And I'm glad you've found it again."

Blue orbs turn to meet emerald, gratitude swimming in them, "I couldn't have found it without you. Without...all of you who helped me."

Asami's heart swelled as she listened to Korra, letting her lips curl upward into a smile, "I'm happy you allowed me to be here for you. I would have gone crazy not knowing if you were okay during all of this."

"Really?"

"Of course, I care about you Korra. I always have."

The former mentioned grinned at that, stepping closer to the taller woman, "I care about you too Asami." Tilting her chin upwards, Korra leaned forward to capture the soft pair of lips in front of her. The distance between their bodies diminished as both women wrapped their arms around each other. Eyes closed and lips fused as they sailed off to their new destination. Ready to tackle their new adventure and the challenges that awaited them, together.


End file.
